A multiplayer tournament provides players of a videogame with the ability to compete against other players of the videogame either individually or in a team setting. Publishers of particular game titles contract with tournament organizers to have tournaments hosted for the particular game title. Typically, to set up a multiplayer tournament, a tournament organizer works directly with a developer per tournament for each game title and per device type to create the multiplayer tournament. The tournament organizer provides the developer with parameters for the specific multiplayer tournament, including the type of gaming device for the tournament, the geographic designations to be supported, maximum number of teams, maximum number of players per team, number of stages within the multiplayer tournament, and these parameters are coded for the specific tournament. After the multiplayer tournament is created, the tournament organizer tracks the progress of players or teams of players through the multiplayer tournament, and determines a winner at the conclusion of the multiplayer tournament. The existing procedure of organizing and hosting multiplayer tournaments is costly and inefficient, which curtails the number of tournaments that can be held as well as the number of titles for which tournaments are held.